Morsure d'os
by Gingerstorm101
Summary: Un squelette a été trouvé sur le rivage de la ville Jump. Gibbs équipe est appelée à provoquer un navire de la Marine s'arrête là et une société privée a disparu seulement deux nuits auparavant. Le Teen Titans et NCIS devons unir nos efforts pour résoudre ce mystère ... Traduit d'anglais-français
1. Chapter 1

Le Français n'est pas ma première langue, ainsi je suis désolé que si elle ne semble aucun raisonnable. Je recherche un bêta pour m'assurer qu'il semble raisonnable.

CHAPITRE PREMIER

**Un squelette a été trouvé sur le rivage de la ville de saut. Gibbs équipe a été appelé «provoquer un navire de la marine arrêté là et privé ont disparu seulement deux nuits auparavant. Le Teen Titans et NCIS doivent travailler ensemble pour résoudre ce mystère. Est-ce le reste du secteur privé manque? Qu'est-ce que Ducky pense que quand les marques de dents sur les restes ne sont pas humains? Et pourquoi ne pas mettre Raven dans son meilleur effort?**

Un homme lançait des rochers de taille moyenne dans l'océan de la plage de la ville Jump. Son Labrador était en marche dans l'eau pour obtenir trouver les roches et les a ramenés sur son propriétaire.

Après environ cinq lancers, le chien a couru à son propriétaire avec quelque chose dans sa bouche. Le propriétaire nous attendions pas à être l'un des nombreux rochers qui était en travers, mais quand il est allé le chercher, il a estimé qu'il n'était pas en pierre.

Le propriétaire d'un chien attend de voir ce qu'il ya dans sa bouche chiens, il trouve un grand os.

"Roy, il dép-déposer». Le propriétaire du chien ordonne à son chien, stockés à ce qu'il a trouvé.

0 ('.') 0

Dans une grande salle, il y avait de nombreuses sections avec des petites parois 5 pieds. Au milieu avait quatre personnes, McGee: le irritable ou comme Tony l'appelle, bizut. Tony: agent senior. Ziva: ex-officier Mussad. Et Gibbs: le leader de l'équipe. Gibbs regardait son équipe ennuyé de là esprit, il pouvait dire, McGee a été écouté une conférence MIC, et Tony était Ziva écoute par piquer autour du bureau de Ziva et de jeter un oeil par dessus son épaule et en soufflant à l'oreille. Ouais, c'était son équipe, le meilleur qu'il pourrait y avoir.

"Agent Gibbs."

Tout le monde sur son équipe et lui leva les yeux vers le directeur Vance. Agent spécial Gibbs se leva et se dirigea à son patron, Vance n'était pas son patron favori, il avait eu, mais au moins il savait que le gars avant d'avoir obtenu le poste.

"Oui Leon?"

"Nous avons un rapport d'un corps mort dans la ville de saut."

"Jump ville? C'est de l'autre côté du pays, pourquoi parlez-vous d'un cadavre là, ne pouvait pas leur propre ne le cas?"

"Je suis d'accord avec ce que Jethro, mais un navire de la Marine à quai pendant une semaine et quand ils étaient sur le point de partir, l'un des leurs avait disparu." Directeur Vance a expliqué à l'homme plus âgé.

"Très bien, alors quand allons-nous?"

"J'ai déjà réservé un vol pour demain matin; avoir votre équipe prête à partir de 1100." Gibbs donne un coup d'oeil à son patron puis se tourne pour partir. "Et Gibbs, avant que vous alliez, vous avez besoin de parler à l'équipe qui va travailler avec vous, au MTAC."

Les trois regardaient l'entretien entre le patron et le patron de patron.

"Que pensez-vous qu'ils parlent?" Demanda Tony, qui soit dit en passant, était toujours penché sur l'épaule de Ziva.

"Je n'ai aucune idée, peut-être une autre affaire Tony." Ziva dit.

"Peut-être ils ont juste envie de parler." Implicite McGee.

"Non, Vance serait probablement appeler ou descendre, ne pas crier depuis le balcon." Tony a dit.

"Qui sait?"

0 ('.') 0

Cinq adolescents assis dans le salon d'attente pour cette personne 'Gibbs' à se manifester. Robin faisait les cent pas en avant n '; Starfire était assis sur le canapé en disant quelque chose de semblable "Que faire si la personne ne montrent Et s'il nous refuse?"; Beast Boy a été se plaindre de ne pas être allowd sur la play station en attendant le guy; Cyborg faisait une triple couche de viande en sandwich, et Raven était assis sur le canapé, la lecture tout en faisant de son mieux pour ignorer l'agitation autour d'elle.

Environ 10 minutes s'étaient écoulées et un homme aux yeux bleus, cheveux blancs qui avaient des taches de gris foncé.

"Vous devez être Gibbs." Robin dit à l'homme.

"Ouais, et qui es-tu?"

"Nous sommes les Teen Titans." Répondit Robin peu rebuté que ce gars ne savait pas à leur sujet.

"Robin, lui donner un repos, pas tout le monde nous connaît, même si elles sont de Washington DC." Raven dit encore lu son livre.

"Alors, mon équipe va travailler avec un groupe d'adolescents?" Gibbs a dit au chef de l'adolescence.

"Ouais, j'ai un problème avec ça?" Robin contestée.

"Non"

"Bien, parce que votre patron a dit que votre séjour ici."

"Très bien avec moi, nous serons là quand nous descendons de l'avion."

"Quelle heure?"

"Je ne sais pas, nous descendons à 1100, alors, probablement 1000 ou 900."

"Ok, Raven et je serai là pour vous montrer le chemin, nous appeler quand vous descendez de l'avion." Robin dit. Après avoir donné le nombre et un couple d'adieux, le flux vidéo a été déconnecté.

"Pourquoi Raven se rendre à aller? Pourquoi ne pas qu'aucun d'entre nous?" Beast Boy gémit.

"Eh bien, je sais pour sûr que Raven sera en place avant cette date. Contrairement à ses gars qui dorment jusqu'à midi."

"Je ne dors jusqu'à midi, si je ne y'all seront affamés, bien sauf Raven bien sûr."

"Qui se soucie, peut vous les gars se taire et jouer à vos jeux vidéo stupides." Raven dit, pas tout à fait aimer que ses amis parlaient de ses habitudes alimentaires.

Gibbs se faire pour son équipe et se dirigea vers son bureau en disant que quatre mots: "Rentrez chez vous et de l'emballage." Ceci l'a obtenu trois regards confus. "Dois-je vous demander à nouveau?"

Ceci l'a obtenu une série de "Pas de patron, nous sommes sur ce patron,. Et bien sûr pas Gibbs"

Il téléphoné à Ducky et Abby, en leur disant qu'ils ont besoin de faire ses valises et préparez-vous à aller en Californie ... et McGee veut Jimmy regarder Jethro. Pour ceux qui ne savent pas qui Jethro, il est McGee "berger allemand, qui a été envoyé dans le couloir de la mort parce qu'il a été conçu comme un assassiner, et Abby a fait de son mieux pour prouver que le chien était innocent, mais à la fin a été autorisé de le garder, mais à la maison Timmy McGee, les chiens ne sont admis dans son appartement.

ok, nous allons essayer ceci encore. Je passe par chaque chapitre pour découvrir chaque erreur que j'ai faite pour les programmes anglais-français de traduction que j'emploie. J'espère que cela il fonctionne la cause que mon Français est terrible. Il y a une chose cependant, je se rappellent de se renseigner sur le temps, vous utilisent les 24 horloges d'heure tandis que j'utilise les horloges d'heure de demi-heure. Quoi qu'il en soit, je vais signaler 1 chapitre à la fois.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPITRE DEUX

Dans tous les Titans Tour était tout à fait, mais le bruit d'une bouilloire à sifflet. Il était 6 heures du matin, et que Raven et Robin étaient éveillés. Elle et Robin étaient toujours celui qui s'est réveillé tôt, la plupart du temps pour avoir la paix dans la matinée, et de regarder le lever du soleil. Le soleil s'était levé et Robin a été déjà en train de lire le journal et en buvant son café. Même si elle n'était que de 6 heures du matin, ils attendaient l'appel de Gibbs. Il a fallu un certain temps, mais à l'époque, Robin avait fait lui-même le Corbeau et quelques toasts français et bacon pour le petit déjeuner. Il était environ 10 après 9 quand ils ont entendu la sonnerie du téléphone sur le téléviseur.

"Bonjour?"

«Hé, nous venons de descendre de l'avion."

"Ok, nous serons là dès que nous le pouvons."

Robin a raccroché et que lui et Raven gauche.

Robin a décidé de prendre sa R-cycle, qui Raven a refusé de monter till a été imposé. Robin partit dès que les armes ont été Ravens autour de sa taille.

Les 6 membres NCIS attendaient à l'extérieur de l'aéroport vers le SUV de location que Vance avait commandé pour eux.

«Je me demande ce que ces super-héros adolescents ressembler." Demandé à Tony qui était, encore une fois, Ziva écoute.

"Je ne sais pas. Mais si vous continuez à m'embêter, je vais te casser la colonne vertébrale." Ziva menacée.

Il n'a pas fallu longtemps pour une moto rouge pour faire monter en face. Tony a été le premier à remarquer les jambes nues pâles de Raven, et juste regardé.

"Whoa Robin, peut vous conduire plus vite?" Raven sifflé.

"S'il n'y avait pas autant de trafic." Sa seule réponse fut un grognement rauque, empêchant les membres du NCIS de prendre un peu de recul. Robin se tourna vers les nouveaux arrivants. "Désolé pour Raven, elle est une bonne personne mais le mieux de rester hors de son mauvais côté."

"Ouais, et si tu recommences, je vais jeter vous et votre vélo dans la baie!"

«Elle est folle seulement parce que j'ai failli me renverser par un camion." Robin dit à l'équipe, en ignorant complètement Raven juste pour sa bug, et se regarde les yeux écarquillés remontant n 'vient entre lui et son second commandant de bord.

«Elle n'a pas l'air si peur, ce n'est pas comme si elle était et ex-Mussad assassin comme certaines personnes que nous connaissons." Dit tristement, Tony regardant Ziva à sa petite remarque.

"DiNozzo, je voudrais l'écouter." Gibbs dit à son agent senior. Tony n'a pas écouté, il a juste a marché jusqu'à Raven. Elle, qui est un maître dans l'art émotions, regarda Tony comme il n'était pas une menace, ce qu'il n'est pas. "DiNozzo." Toujours rien.

"Anthony DiNozzo Jr., ne pense même pas à ce sujet. Si vous pensez même, je n'hésiterai pas à claquer tous vos os, ici et maintenant." Raven a mis en garde l'homme qui se tenait devant elle. Tout le monde sauf Robin a maintenant peur de la petite fille aux cheveux violente.

Il y avait soudainement un solin sur le manteau que retenu l'attention de tout le monde. Robin a sorti une cellule jaune et noir rond type de téléphone chose et l'ouvrit. "Dr. Light."

"Je l'ai eu." Raven dit alors téléporté à l'endroit où était le méchant.

Dès son départ, Robin a parlé en disant que Raven il a sous contrôle. A peine puis elle est partie, Raven réapparut à côté de Robin.

"All done."

"Est-ce qu'il faut une thérapie à nouveau?"

"Non, j'ai juste montré derrière lui, et il a dit, et je cite:« J'aime aller en prison maintenant s'il vous plaît »fin de citation. Tout comme la veille de mon anniversaire l'année dernière." Elle a dit dans son célèbre monotone.

"Vous pouvez obtenir le méchant pour faire ça?" S'écria Tony.

"Pouvons-nous aller, j'ai besoin d'aller chercher le sommeil sort hors de Beast Boy."

"Oui, bien sûr." Il monte sur son vélo, ne conteste pas le charme à l'ensemble. "Ok, alors continuez et je ferai de mon mieux pour rester en vue ..."

«À moins qu'il voit une rampe qu'il vient a se déclenche. " Raven se termine pour lui après avoir derrière son chef intrépide, qui ne veut pas admettre qu'il a peur de son père. Les membres du NCIS est monté dans le camion.

Quand ils sont arrivés à la tour, Cyborg était déjà préparer le petit déjeuner. (C'était son idée de mettre le sort de sommeil sur Beast Boy, en premier lieu) Starfire avait sorti son Pudding de bienvenue et Beast Boy était maintenant se traîner hors du lit. Ils attendaient le squelette d'arriver de la police.

Quand Robin est entré dans la salle commune avec Gibbs, Tony, Ziva et McGee derrière lui (Raven montrait Ducky et Abby où mettre leurs trucs). "Ok, c'est donc la salle commune, surtout quand il n'y a rien à faire, nous venons de passer du temps ici et de jouer à des jeux vidéo." Robin a expliqué, mais avant peut rien dire d'autre, il y avait un cri.

"De nouveaux amis, qui je n'ai pas encore répondre, voulez-vous essayer un peu de mon Pudding de bienvenue?" Starfire a demandé tendant un grand bol de ... toxique vert ... des trucs ... qui tentait d'échapper à son bol. Et les trois titans dans la chambre étaient en secouant la tête.

Lucky, pour eux, Raven revint pour sauver leurs fesses. "Starfire, ils ont probablement mangé dans l'avion, peut-être Slinky voudrait avoir un peu de nourriture, et il n'a pas eu quelque chose à manger dans quelques semaines."

"Vous êtes Raven ami le plus correct, peut-on aller sur le voyage au centre commercial de shopping plus tard?" Starfire demandé à mon espoir.

"Non"

Starfire vient de quitter sa chambre, ne se sent pas du tout déprimé.

"Euh ... qui est le cutie?" Demanda Tony, bien sûr.

Robin les conduisit vers le canapé pour qu'ils puissent présenter les uns les autres. "Ok, avant de dire quoi que ce soit sur nous, juste pour vous dire que nous sommes tous différents. C'était donc Starfire, elle est une princesse étrangère de Tameran, elle aime se faire des amis, et il est toujours souriant. Star est très forte, et peut tirer vert Starbolt de ses mains et les yeux, et s'il vous plaît ne pas manger sa nourriture ou la laisser chanter. " Le clin d'œil les nouveaux arrivants. "Cyborg, c'est lui qui est à moitié métal, il avait eu un accident l'année, nous avons rencontré. Il peut changer son bras en armes et son arme principale est son canon sonique, et puisque la moitié de son cerveau est l'ordinateur, il est tout à fait intelligent, et il est super fort Beast Boy, la crevette verte là-bas, est un changeling, alors il peut se transformer en n'importe quel animal il veut, même étrangers Et en passant, il n'est pas né de cette façon;.. il nous a dit qu'il était en l'Afrique avec ses parents quand il a obtenu le Corbeau maladie. qui vous avez déjà rencontré, est le plus fort sur toute l'équipe et le plus intelligent, elle est unique en son genre, d'une autre dimension, sa planète d'origine est appelé Azarath. Comme je l'ai dit avant , rester sur son bon côté et vous ne serez pas finir comme Dr. Light. C'est en thérapie pendant quelques mois, voire des années. Dépend quel point elle obtient avant de l'attraper et de l'arrêter. Raven pouvoirs sont, bien, retour magique, et il ya un tas de choses qui va avec. "

"Ouais, les mecs, c'est bizarre tout ce qu'elle peut faire! Je parie qu'elle a tout cela de son père bizarre Tri-EEKK!" Beast Boy a été coupé quand il a reçu un wedgie super-pouvoirs par Ravens.

"Ils n'ont pas besoin de savoir à propos de mon père!" Raven a crié l'origine de toutes les ampoules dans la tour de sortir.

"EEKKK! Qui a éteint toutes les lumières?" Starfire cause de sa chambre quelques étages plus haut.

"Star Désolé."

Cyborg marmonne menaces sur Beast Boy comme il sort les nouvelles ampoules lumineuses qui étaient stockés, ce qui lui donne force et Beast Boy de changer toutes les ampoules dans la tour. (Non Raven, elle n'a pas de lumières, juste des bougies)

"Qui est Tri-?" Gibbs demande.

Robin regarde au-dessus de Raven et a obtenu un signe d'approbation, "Trigon, un démon très puissant tha-"

"Les démons, je ne crois pas des démons, ils sont juste pour effrayer les petits genres». Tony a dit aux adolescents.

"Eh bien tu ferais mieux de commencer à être un petit enfant encore, car ils un défi réel, mon PÈRE rirait s'il vous entendre dire cela. " Raven dit les yeux fixés Tony. «Où pensez-vous que j'ai eu mes pouvoirs, un air de défi n'est pas de ma mère mortelle." Elle était maintenant grognant et montrant les yeux rouges du sang.

"Hum, elle fait peur." A déclaré Tony qui était en train de se cacher derrière Ziva comme un enfant effrayé.

"Eh bien, il ne vous avertir Tony. Ok, et pourquoi pas vous?" Ziva demandé.

"Mon nom est Robin, je suis le chef des Teen Titans-je utiliser pour vivre dans la ville de Gotham, après s'être battu avec mon mentor, je suis venu ici pour commencer à aller en solo, mais a fini par construire une équipe, et. causent maintenant de me laisser Gotham, a terminé faire un travail Titans dans le monde entier filet. "

«Au moins Slade n'a pas reparu, j'ai encore besoin de remercier ce connard." Dit Raven, qui elle a eu une claque à l'arrière de la tête par Robin. "Est-ce vraiment nécessaire? Si ce n'était pas pour lui, vous n` m'avez trouvé, parce qu'il était trop gourmand pour simplement rester mort. "

"Oui! Si ce n'était pas pour lui, vous n'auriez pas dû mourir et apporter votre père est là!"

"Ce n'est pas que votre vie n'est pas passionnante, peut-on passer à autre chose?" Demanda Gibbs, en regardant Raven et Robin, il pouvait dire qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux qui a été caché. "Donc, pour rendre la pareille, Ziva, ex-Mussad assassin, Tony, agent senior, McGee, notre irritable, Ducky, c'est notre ME, Abby, médecin légiste, et vous me connaissent déjà, et c'est mon équipe. "

«J'ai faim." Tout le monde se tourna vers Tony qui était celui qui gémit.

"Ok, tout le monde a faim? Nous avons juste à attendre pour le reste à obtenir avant de pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit." Demanda Robin.

«Je suis plein, je n'étais pas` t sais même pas si je pourrais finir le petit déjeuner. " Raven a répondu comme elle est couchée sur le ventre sur le canapé.

«Qu'est-ce qu'elle cache? Gibbs se demandait.

plz plz plz avis!


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPITRE TROIS

Raven regardé l'homme nommé Tony écharpe en bas de la dernière de sa pizza. Elle n'était pas `t menti quand elle a dit qu'elle était pleine, elle a juste mangé trop. Elle a eu un petit problème, ou plutôt deux petits problèmes, Robin et Gibbs. Elle pouvait sentir les yeux de Gibbs sur elle, comme s'il savait ce qui se passait dans sa tête. Robin, ainsi que d'obligations qu'ils ont obtenu, il a été de jouer avec sa tête. Elle n'était pas autorisée à penser trop fort, même quand il dormait. Ils ne doivent pas savoir ce qui se passait. Il serait la détruire.

«Il ya quelque chose à propos de cette fille. Gibbs se répétait dans sa tête. Il était assis à côté de Ducky écouter une de ses histoires sur la façon dont un homme est mort d'une maladie étrange que les gens ne savent toujours pas comment il l'a obtenu.

Ils avaient attendu les restes pour se rendre à la tour pendant environ une heure maintenant.

Gibbs regarda Tony gardé corriger Ziva dans son anglais, puis Robin gardé corriger Starfire avec le sien. Ils étaient le même genre de, sauf pour la partie étrangère.

Sur le divan McGee Boy, Cyborg, et la Bête ont été jouer à des jeux vidéo avec Abby regarder. Son semblait facile à faire, mais que peu de vert, euh ... personne continuait à perdre, et il était presque un lien entre le robot et irritable.

Mais la personne qui se trouvait sur son esprit la plupart du temps était Raven. Elle flottait à trois pieds du sol chanter quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais entendu parler avant que sonne un peu "Azarath Mentrion Zinthos 'il n'avait jamais entendu ces mots auparavant, c'est peut-être une langue étrangère, peut-être Ziva ne sais pas. Comment pourraient-ils faire confiance cette fille? Que feraient-ils si elle les a attaqués? Gibbs pensée regardant la jeune fille.

Raven savait qu'elle était surveillée, mais elle n'aimait pas qu'il soit regardé elle savait que plus l'homme la regardait, plus il pouvait passé sa barrière, et elle n'aimait pas ça. Raven était assis les jambes croisées dans l'air, calme, paisible, et bien c'est jusqu'à ... grrrr . Raven arrêté ce qu'elle faisait et a changé sa personnalité tout entière. "Cyborg ..." Elle gémit à son «grand frère».

Tout le monde se tourna vers Raven en état de choc.

"Euh ... oui Raven?" Il lui répondit.

«J'ai faim, pouvez-vous faire quelque pleeeeeeaaassse steak." Elle pria. Tout le monde la regarda encore sous le choc.

"Bien sûr, mais, euh, Raven, êtes-vous malade? Parce que bien, plus tôt vous avez dit que vous n'étiez pas faim, et vous plaindre, vous n'avez pas pleurnicher! " Cyborg interrogé alors qu'il se dirige vers la courte demi-démon fille, puis en plaçant sa main sur son front en métal. "Vous n'avez pas de fièvre."

"CYYY ... Je vais bien. Je veux juste steak! Pweaze!" Elle gémit.

«Très bien, allez." Cyborg conduit Raven à la cuisine pour prendre un steak mariné avant que son prêt pour lui-même plus tard. Le ramasser, il la mène au toit où son très spécial barbecue était.

"Ok, les gars ont fait d'autres ici fin que bizarre, parce que je vous le jure, ce n'est pas Raven." Beast Boy paniqué tout le monde qui était dans la chambre.

"Je suis d'accord, qui était le plus étrange de Raven ami, elle n'aurait jamais fait cela, si ce n'est peut-être quand elle est malade."

"Raven agit très étrange aujourd'hui ... et bien pour un certain temps maintenant." Robin leur a dit.

"Tu veux dire, ce qui se passe depuis un certain temps maintenant. Depuis quand?" Gibbs a demandé à Robin.

"Depuis quelques semaines maintenant, elle n'a pas été manger beaucoup, en fait juste de commencer à manger un peu de petit-déjeuner."

"Hmm, peut-être qu'il a à faire avec ses problèmes familiaux? Ses parents auraient pu mourir, c'est peut-être elle?" Ducky suggéré.

"Non, elle a détruit son père il ya quelques années, sa mère est morte, sa maison est détruite, mais je ne suis pas sûr au sujet de son personnel. Raven ne parle pas beaucoup." Robin expliqué. Il allait continuer lorsque la sonnette retentit. Il allume la télé pour voir le chef de la police. "Oui chef?"

«Nous devons toujours ici Robin." Un homme musclé avec noir / argent cheveux.

«Merci, je descends tout de suite pour l'obtenir." Robin a dit, et puis il éteint la télé et descendit les escaliers.

0 ('.') 0

Ducky avait le reste couché tout sur une table en métal dans la baie med. «Eh bien mon garçon, vous regardez comme si vous étiez en bonne santé avant votre mort prématurée. Vos os sont solides, pas une rupture guéri en un seul os." Ducky dit les restes.

Dans l'autre pièce ...

"Euh, est-il correct? Parce que parler à votre auto n'est pas un bon signe." Beast Boy demandé.

Retour avec Ducky ...

"Oh, c'est quoi?" Ducky demande comme il tient un verre agrandie. Dans soupçon, Ducky décroche le téléphone. "Jethro, je pense que vous devriez venir ici aujourd'hui, cela pourrait être important."

Attendre quelques minutes, Gibbs arrive enfin avec Robin et Abby.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as canard?" Il a demandé à l'autre homme.

"Regardez ça."

Ducky a montré le trio le péroné et le leva le verre agrandie dessus.

"Il semble que raclures dents." Il a dit.

"Oui, mais ce n'est pas des dents de poissons."

«Je vais prendre un moule des raclures et voir si elle correspond à des dents de l'animal." Abby planté po

"Nous n'avons jamais eu un animal mange un humain avant dans cette ville que nous connaissons." Robin a dit aux hommes et Abby.

"Ensuite, nous avons mieux voir s'il y avait eu, je ne veux tout corps sur ma table." Ducky dit le garçon.

«Je vais le dire au maire que les gens ont besoin d'être prudent lorsque vous sortez." Robin leur a dit.

EXAMEN PLZ!


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPITRE QUATRE

En une demi-heure rapide Abby avait obtenu un moule des raclures et utilisé l'un des ordinateurs Cyborg pour voir s'il ya des correspondances dans les données de la ville. Ducky avait confirmé les raclures de dents sur tout le corps de la victime, et Gibbs avait son équipe aller de pair avec Robin, Raven et Beast Boy à l'endroit où les os ont été trouvés. Quand ils eurent rendu là, Beast Boy avait changé en chien de renifler, malheureusement rien trouver.

"Ok, je n'ai rien trouvé, donc les mecs, comment pouvons-nous même pas que ce mec a même été tué sur la plage." Beast Boy a suggéré à ses coéquipiers et les personnes âgées.

«C'est vrai, nous allons essayer de la falaise." Tony dit en regardant vers le haut.

"Dude! Nous avons vraiment besoin d'aller tout le chemin là-haut! C'est déjà assez chaud, je ne veux pas perdre mon énergie précieuse dans l'escalade ça! " Beast Boy se plaignait en regardant le sommet de la falaise qui est clairement cinquante pieds au-dessus de leurs têtes, ou tout simplement ses et des Ravens.

«Votre droit», Robin a commencé à regarder la falaise, puis il tourna son attention vers la jeune fille petite debout à quelques mètres. "Raven, pouvez-vous nous transporter jusqu'à leur?"

"Je pensais que vous étiez d'accord que nous devons sauver notre énergie? Combien de fois t'ai-je dit qu'il faut de l'énergie pour utiliser mes pouvoirs?" Raven cassé.

"Je ne sais pas. Comptage perdu."

Raven juste grogné puis ferma les yeux, puis la réouverture de les faire noir. Assez rapidement, ils ont été encerclés dans l'énergie noire. Tony, McGee et Ziva, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait complètement, se prosternèrent sur leurs ânes.

« Aïe , vous fais pas ça ... c'est flippant, et bien effrayant. " Tony a dit. Mauvais Tony a Gibbs donna une tape sur le dos de la tête de Ziva pour le commentaire, et pas vraiment pauvre Tony ensuite.

Raven a quitté la zone de «faire son énergie back» et est allé à un arbre voisin et s'assit sur elle, en regardant les agents du NCIS ramasser des preuves et de les déposer dans différents sachets transparents et rouge. Elle a personnellement voulais juste avoir ce faire fait et plus avec, ne pas aimer un bit de cette chose.

"Ok les gars, nous avons besoin de se dépêcher avec ce pour voir si le tueur a laissé aucune preuve qu'ils étaient ici, sinon, nous allons devoir continuer à chercher."

«Duh. Pensait-elle. Elle a continué à regarder les renforts de la loi dans l'espoir qu'ils ont oublié tous à son sujet. Même pas cinq minutes s'étaient écoulées quand Robin s'était aventuré loin du groupe et les arbres où il a trouvé des marques de griffes dans les camions d'arbres.

Un coup de sifflet a retenu l'attention de tout le monde.

«Les gars, j'ai trouvé quelque chose ici." Robin appelé tout le monde vers l'arbre qu'il était en face de.

«Qu'avez-vous trouvé?" Raven a demandé à regarder l'arbre, comme si elle ne pouvait rien voir.

«Cette». Robin a dit en montrant les intentions fortes dans l'écorce. "Ils sont trop gros pour être des écureuils ou des ratons laveurs et trop petits pour être un ours. Peut-être les tueurs."

"Cela a du sens." McGee. "Ce tueur ne peut pas être humain, les marques de dents n'ont pas de sens pour qu'il soit homme, et ces marques de griffes. Cela vient peut-être une attaque par un animal ..."

"Et ce n'est pas une attaque d'un animal à la fois." Ziva dit.

«Alors, vous dites une méta-humain aurait pu tuer ce mec?" Beast Boy demandé.

"Il semble que de cette façon."

0 ('.') 0

"Jethro, il semble que je ne peux rien faire pour ce jeune homme. Du moins pas jusqu'à ce que les enfants et l'équipe de revenir." Ducky dit à l'un de ses plus anciens amis qui vivaient encore.

«Eh bien, avez-vous regardé la direction que les raclures sont?" Ducky hocha la tête. "Qu'en est-il de la mort?"

"Il semble qu'il n'y avait rien qui montrait pour le tuer sur les os, il semble être le sang perdu, pour le moment, ou juste une blessure grave." Ducky dit tout fait comme.

«Eh bien Duck, nous avons besoin de connaître la cause du décès, si vous ne la trouvez pas, nous allons avoir du mal à trouver l'arme assassiner." Gibbs dit qu'il sort de la chambre et vers le bas pour Abby temporellement laboratoire. "Hey Abs What Ya Got?"

"Un tas, enfin pas tout un tas entier, mais tout un tas. Comme je l'ai eu assez d'être un tas, mais pas assez pour votre tas. Mais en matière de fois que l'ordinateur Cyborgs m'a donné, je me suis fait tout simplement aussi vite que j'ai l'habitude de le faire, "

"Abs, dites-moi ce que tu as." Il l'interrompit ... pour une très bonne raison, que ce soit ou rester ici toute la journée.

"Ok, tout d'abord, le test dentaire qui Ducky m'a donné. Cela ne correspond à notre manque privé, et notre manque privé est Rue Jonathon privé. Il a disparu depuis quatre jours maintenant. Raclures de dents, ne correspond à n'importe où dans le monde."

"Et comment savez-vous cela?"

"Les dents n'est pas humain Gibbs! Savez-vous comment cool ce que c'est? Ce n'est même pas une attaque d'un animal, les dents ne correspondent à aucun animal sur cette planète, pas même les dents de la fille étranger correspondent aux marques de dents! Ce est tellement génial! Une fois que nous trouvons ce tueur, je vais les bug de questions! "

"Non, vous n'êtes pas, nous allons enfermer ce tueur afin de ne pas nuire à un autre être humain."

"Mais Gibbs, c'est une fois dans une chance durée de vie de cette créature!" Elle gémit.

"Non" Il a dit. Avant Abby pourrait se plaindre plus, il a reçu un coup de téléphone de Tony disant qu'ils ont trouvé des trucs un peu plus et un peu de sang près du bord de la falaise. "Ok DiNozzo, obtenir une partie de ce sang pour Abby puis dirigez-vous ici pour se préparer à interroger les marins." Il a terminé, puis se tourne pour partir.

"Gibbs, je n'ai pas encore fini."

«Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas dit plus tôt?"

«Maintenant, Gibbs, je ne peux pas vous dire tout ce que à la fois, peuvent désormais I. "

«Oui, vous le pouvez."

"Très bien. Alors, j'ai fait quelques cellules sanguines à partir, ce que Ducky a dit, dans les raclures. Le sang était de la bouche la plus probable, que de la rue ou privé, je n'ai pas encore les résultats, mais je vais appeler quand je suis arrivé la réponse à vos toutes les questions puissants "Oh grand et noble." Abby dit gaiement, qui s'est rapidement transformée en un froncement de sourcils. "Pensez-vous qu'ils ont Caff-Poe?"

"Je ne sais pas, pourquoi ne demandez-vous pas?" Gibbs a dit Abby donne alors un baiser sur la joue puis évacue la salle.

0 ('.') 0

«Je suis si fatigué." Beast Boy plaint. «Si quelqu'un a aidé il serait allé beaucoup plus vite. " Il Raven yeux qui avaient été à la hauteur dans l'arbre de l'époque qui font squat.

"Hé, Robin a été celui qui m'a dit d'utiliser mes pouvoirs pour le transport de TOUS vous vers le haut de la falaise, qui a pris beaucoup d'énergie par son auto. " Raven cassé à l'adolescent maintenant plus grands verts qui était seulement un demi-pouce plus haute qu'elle.

"Hey, tu aurais pu au moins regardé autour d'une sorte d'indice au lieu de rester assis sur ton cul paresseux regarder le reste d'entre nous! Vous avez été d'aucune aide un peu! Si vous voulez vous en sortir avec t ne rien faire, pourquoi te fais revenir à papa, de conquérir le monde et ont lui tout faire pour vous, vous petit démon. " Ledit Beast Boy va un peu trop loin dans sa diatribe.

" Qu'est-ce ? " Raven a demandé dangereusement. Tout le monde qui était présent dans la salle, Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, Tony, Ziva et McGee, avait tout l'appui de suite (ou on m'a dit de faire marche arrière).

«Vous m'avez bien entendu, aller en enfer à son père démon-vous où vous appartenez!" Beast Boy a dit un peu trop calme pour la situation dans laquelle il s'est mis dans.

"Beast Boy ami, faites attention à ce que vous dites, je ne voudrais pas que vous soyez obtenir le battement!" Starfire appelé.

"Vous demandez qu'il herbe tache, il n'y a pas de marche arrière maintenant!"

"Beast Boy, tous les gâchis vous vous trouvez en dehors d'un champ de bataille, c'est votre problème!"

"Hum, elle a l'air un peu effrayant, je ne pense pas que c'est une bonne idée de lui faire fou." A déclaré Tony.

"Oui, c'est imprudent de le faire."

"Je suis d'accord."

"Vous, avez le nombre à dix." Raven sifflé.

Hochements de tête Beast Boy, prend alors à courir dans les couloirs.

"Un".

Gibbs entre dans la pièce pour voir son équipe et tous les titans contre le mur.

«Deux».

Il lève les yeux vers l'endroit où Raven comptait, s'ils jouent à cache-cache, ils font un très mauvais travail de celui-ci, pensait-il.

"RTE!"

Raven a décollé au bout du couloir, tout ce qui pouvait être entendu était Beast Boy criant à tue-tête et Raven à lui crier, tu ferais mieux de revenir ici et je vais vous la peau et que vous mangez!

"Réponses".

"Il a dit quelque chose à propos de son père." Ziva dit. «Ce n'était pas un dicton bien situé."

"Oh. Vous trois», souligne à son équipe. «Viens avec moi, on va parler à l'équipage, voir s'ils savent quelque chose sur la disparition privé Jonathon Rue."

«Oui patron».

"Sur ce patron."

"Oui Gibbs."

Et juste comme ça les quatre avaient disparu.

si PLZ REVIW!

~ Gingie


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPITRE CINQ

Gibbs fait monter le sous-marin qui a été amarré à la jetée, il a été l'un des plus grands au quai ce jour. Il était environ 50 pieds de haut, 40 pieds de large et 150 pieds de long, transportant environ 175 personnes à la fois.

Tony raide est sorti de la voiture se plaindre et Ziva a été gagnante sur sa plainte.

"Quittez votre DiNozzo gémir ou vous trouverez mon pied dans ton cul", a dit M. Gibbs marche vers le navire en remorque avec McGee.

"Yes Boss, c'est juste que je me suis tordu en arrière tandis que lorsque cette fille a utilisé ses pouvoirs pour nous amener au sommet de la falaise, et-"

"DiNozzo!" Hurla l'homme gris / argent.

"Arrêt jusqu'à Boss."

0 ('.') 0

«Alors, vous ne saviez pas que la rue privée manquait ce soir-là?" Ziva a demandé à un homme du nom de James Donnallie qui était dans la même scène que la rue dans le temps dans la marine.

«Non ma'm, j'étais avec mon cousin qui est aussi dans l'équipe." Le 6ft 5 "qu'il a dit.

"Et qui puis-je demander, est ton cousin?"

"Zachary Donnallie ma'm, nous étions avec des filles que nous avions ramassé au bar."

«Et avez-vous avec ces filles toute la nuit?"

"Oui ma'm, tous les deux nous sommes revenus à sept cents heures ma'm."

«Quand avez-vous entendu parler Rue Privé manque?"

«Environ mille heures ma'm, le capitaine a envoyé un message demandant à l'interphone pour lui."

0 ('.') 0

"Quelque chose?" Gibbs demande.

"Ils ont tous dit la même chose, ils n'ont jamais su qu'il manquait jusqu'à mille heures En dehors de cela, ils ont tous n'ai pas remarqué.». Tony a dit de donner un bâillement. «Pouvons-nous rentrer à la maison maintenant?"

«Nous sommes de l'autre côté de la Tony pays, je ne pense pas que tu veux rentrer chez moi." McGee a répondu. "Que diriez-vous de la tour Titans, il semble beaucoup plus proche."

"Assez avec votre McBoring sass, mais je serais ravi d'aller au lit dès que nous serons de retour, donc sur notre chemin, pouvez-vous dire une partie de votre discours irritable, je suis sûr que ça va me mettre pour dormir."

"Tony, ce n'est pas très agréable," dit Ziva.

"Mais vrai." Tony lui couper.

"Les trois d'entre vous peut juste se taire, nous devons finir ce dès avant qu'il y ait un autre tuer." Gibbs cassé, les obligeant à sauter dans la voiture avant qu'il appuya sur l'accélérateur.

0 ('.') 0

«Aïe».

"Nous avons dit à ton mec."

«Aïe».

«Je comprends, ça fait mal."

«Voulez-vous s'il vous plaît pressé, je ne sais pas combien de temps je peux le prendre!"

"Ok, mais vous l'avez demandé."

RWWWWIIIIIPPPPP

Un hurlement de douleur retentit dans toute la tour que les agents du NCIS tiré dans le garage.

Lorsque deux des Titans entré dans la salle commune, tout le monde (Raven moins) fixait douteuse à deux.

«Il devrait être ok."

"OK! OK! VOUS AVEZ DÛ PEEL ME OFF THE CEILNING! Comment vous appelez-ce correct?" Hurla un Beast Boy très en colère qui a manqué une partie de ses cheveux. «Je vais avoir de mauvais poil DE MOIS - AGAIN"

"Voulons-nous savoir?" Demandé à Tony qui allait s'endormir sur l'épaule de Ziva.

"Raven pris mon super glue et peint le dos entier avec, puis lui faire peur, lui causant de sauter et de se coincer. Je suis surpris qu'elle n'ait pas pensé avant." Cyborg a expliqué le groupe.

«Nous sommes chanceux que Raven ami n'a pas pensé avant." Starfire leur ai dit, tenant dans ses mains à sa poitrine.

"Je pense que oui." Ziva a répondu à sa nouvelle amie aux cheveux rouges.

"Eh bien, il se fait tard, je vais me coucher, voir YA'LL c'est du mat." Cyborg a dit avant de se retirer dans sa chambre. Beast Boy bâilla et se retira dans sa chambre.

0 ('.') 0

Il était environ minuit quand Soldat Daniel Austin était à la fête au bar Le Rich & Grill. Il était bientôt 1 heure du matin quand il a quitté sans date, ce qui est rare pour lui, et se promenait dans la rue du port.

Il n'a pas réussi.

Quelque chose est sorti de maintenant où et silencieusement tué, tirant Daniel dans la allié ont mangé la chair et les moules au large de ses os.

A 8 heures le lendemain matin, le gérant d'une retenue appelée "Place Lulu est sorti de la porte arrière de l'allié. Ronalds Sasha se retourna et vit les restes de squelette et a crié.

0 ('.') 0

«Nous avons eu un autre gars." Voix Robins sonnait tout le tour de l'interphone.

"Ok, l'équipe de train rentré." Gibbs a dit quelques minutes plus tard, quand tout le monde était dans la salle commune.

«Mec, je ne peux pas aller là-bas! Tout le monde va se moquer de mes cheveux parce que quelqu'un m'a collé au plafond! " Qui d'autre que Beast Boy plaint.

«Vous avez eu votre chance de taches d'herbe, vous avez eu à faire face." Cyborg a dit que les alevins moisi petite.

"Agent Gibbs, peut-être votre équipe devrait aller parler à l'équipage de plus, mon équipe se Ducky à la scène du crime?" Robin a demandé à l'homme plus âgé et plus d'expérience.

"Ok, allez équipe, nous avons plus d'interviews à faire."

Gémissements de protestation pourrait être entendu en provenance de la direction de Tony. Il avait du mal à dormir, et quand il l'a fait, ce n'était pas agréable.

«Tony, tu devrais pas dormir comme ça." Ziva dit caringly à son partenaire.

«Eh bien, peut-être vous devriez dormir sur mon lit et nous allons voir comment vous dormez."

"C'est ok, j'avais déjà dormi sur le sol du désert en Afrique, vous savez, quand je passais à côté."

"Comment pourrais-je oublier? Je m'inquiétais pour toi, et puis quand on vous a trouvé, je devais essayer si dur de ne pas vous dire tout de grands secrets." Tony marmonna même si Ziva pouvait encore l'entendre.

«Dépêchez-vous, vous deux!"

A hurler de Gibbs, Tony et Ziva a couru dans les escaliers.


End file.
